1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting fixtures and more particularly, to a LED lamp assembly practical for use in a tower of a wind power system or a subway tunnel.
2. Description of the Related Art
For illumination or direction indication in a long passage, a lighting fixture must be installed. Conventional lighting fixtures commonly use a fluorescent lamp tube as the main light source. In a long passage, for example, in a tower of a wind power system or a subway tunnel, the air is frequently disturbed. A fluorescent lamp tube can easily be damaged by vibration when used in a place where the air is frequently disturbed.
Nowadays, LED technology for lighting has matured. However, a LED lamp simply has one light-emitting face for illumination. When multiple LED lamps are installed in a long passage, the light-emitting face is not adjustable. This limitation complicates the installation, wasting much labor and time.